Warner Bros vs. Cartoon Network
Warner Bros vs. Cartoon Network is an episode from DBX, created by Skyblazero. NOTE: I have not decided the whole roster yet, so you can give me ideas in the comments. Description Who of these popular channels to kids will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight The characters from Cartoon Network was seeing the television, and was seeing the notices and they saw the notices and they saw that Warner Bros was overcoming Cartoon Network so the Cartoon Network characters were to an office and told Gumball that Warner Bros was suppressing his company. Gumball: This means war! The characters looked for the Warner Bros characters and told them they were going to fight what they accepted. HERE WE GOOO!!! Bugs vs. Gumball Bugs and Gumball hit and kicked, until Gumball scratch Bugs in the stomach and push him to the ground. Angry, Bugs gets up and hits Gumball in the nose, sending the cat in a wall and uppercuts Gumball and throws a explosive disguised from a cookie at Gumball and explodes, sending the cat in a wall. Then Gumball gets up and runs at Bugs and hits him 5 times in the face and push Bugs in a tree. Then Bugs takes out a slingshot and threw a rock at Gumball, who dodges the rock scared but Bugs approached at Gumball and slap him in the face, knocking him down. Then Gumball gets up and saw Bugs taking out a Lightsaber, trying to decapitate Gumball, who dodges and kicks Bugs in aside and threw many objects at Bugs, who cut all the objects with his Lightsaber and then Gumball frustrated runs at Bugs and kick the rabbit in the balls and then hits Bugs in the face, knocking him down. Then Gumball takes out his Paintball Gun and shoots Paintball Balls at Bugs who easy dodges all the bullets and runs at Gumball and uppercuts him. Now Gumball angry, takes out the Daisy Bomb and throws at Bugs, sending Bugs in a wall and takes out the Magic Notebook and summon many creatures to attack Bugs but Bugs cuts all the creatures with his Lightsaber. Gumball then takes out the Universal Remote, but later than Gumball use the remote, Bugs quickly runs and kicks Gumball and cut the remote in a half, taking out his Lightsaber and then Bugs try to kill Gumball who dodges and push Bugs in aside. Gumball decide grab a cereal box that transforms Gumball into a man and then runs at Bugs and hits him in a wall. Then Bugs eats a Super Carrot and transforms into Super Bugs and runs at Gumball and hit and kicked with the cat, until Bugs dodges a punch from Gumball and hits him in a wall. Then Gumball transforms into a Super Saiyan and runs at Bugs colliding blows and kicks, until Gumball said. Gumball: Solar Flare! Gumball blinds Bugs and throws Ki Blasts at him, sending Bugs in a tree. Gumball: Kamehameha! Gumball shoots the energy wave at Bugs, who cames out from the cartoon and try to erase Gumball who quickly cames out from the cartoon. Then, Gumball and Bugs hit and kicked until Bugs kick Gumball and slap him, knocing him down and then Bugs takes out a mallet and crush the mallet in Gumball's head, making a puddle of blood. K.O. Bugs: Hehe, ain't I a stinker? Daffy Duck vs. Darwin Daffy first throws a flurry of punches at Darwin, jntil he hits Darwin with a mallet in a tree. Then Darwin takes out his Paintball Gun, shooting at Daffy who dodges until Darwin throws a Paint Grenade in the ground, that send Daffy in a wall. Darwin then throws the Daisy Bomb at Daffy who dodges the attack and runs at Darwin to kick him in a wall. Darwin then throws a Bowling Bowl in Daffy's foot and push him in the ground and Darwin takes out his Magic Wand to wish that some slap Daffy in the face and then he attacks Daffy with a powerful blast, but Daffy cames out from the cartoon. Daffy: Now you are in my world! Daffy tries to erase Darwin, who cames out from the cartoon. Daffy: What? Then Darwin use his Magic Notebook to create monsters to attack Daffy, who transforms into Duck Dodgers and use his Desintegrator Gun to desintegrate the monsters and then desintegrates the notebook. Darwin: Oh no! Darwin try to desintegrates Darwin who dodges the attacks and use the Foil Cap and throws a Paint Grenade at Daffy that sends him in the ground. Then Darwin use Richard's cereal to transform into a male. Daffy: Yikes! Daffy try to escape from Darwin but a wall block his way. Daffy: It's time to Stupor Duck! Daffy transforms into Stupor Duck and both hit and kicked, until Daffy hits Darwin in a wall and freeze Darwin and then he use his mallet to freeling Darwin and crush Darwin's head creating a puddle of blood. K.O. Daffy: Phew! Richard vs. Porky Penny vs. Lola Superman vs. Pops Superboy vs K.O. Scorpion vs. Grim Results